Why sparrows love the snow
by Maiko Sota
Summary: The raven and sparrow we're never to be seen again. Not far from one another, always together. The way it should be. Remember the time it snowed. SasuxNaru
1. Free as a bird

Why sparrows love the snow

Chapter 1: Free as a bird

* * *

The two kids, best friends, lying in the grass, they looked at the sky and watched the clouds. Then two birds flew above them; a raven and a sparrow.

The two kids smiled, thinking it's ironic. One of them, always described as a raven, and he does resemble one.

The other, just like the sparrow, free willed and optimistic. The blonde really does have a life like a sparrow.

The blonde sparrow, turned to the dark haired raven and said

"It's funny."

"Why is that?" The raven questions in response.

"They're just like us."

"Yea, two misfits, we'll always be best friends."

The two birds fly away into the sky

…

Never to be seen again.

* * *

A/N: My friend Kuurio, when she was reading it, said "Bod" instead of "bird" Tehe =^^=

* * *

**(C) Maiko Sota 2010**


	2. Right next to you

Chapter 2: Right next to you

* * *

Soaring through the sky both day and night

Running through the forest and the rivers; Never apart.

Always right next to each other, the two kids would follow the birds to the end of the world.

Soon the two kids stopped, and fell asleep.

And the two birds kept going, getting farther and farther away.

The raven turned to the sparrow.

"I'll always be right next to you."

The sparrow came closer to the other.

"You think that I don't know that?"

The raven smirked.

"I just wanted to be sure."

* * *

(A/N) – The end of this chapter is what happens when I listen to "Right next to you" to many times…

And just so you know, Kuurio messed up again.

Also, the two children are chasing after the birds to follow their souls; both are considered a raven or sparrow, so in a sense, the "raven and sparrow" are never to be seen again. Understand?

* * *

**(C) Maiko Sota 2010**


	3. Ominous yet, obvious

Chapter 3: ominous yet obvious

* * *

They sit there, waiting for the storm to stop.

They see the rain fall from the dark raging storm clouds and slide off of the moss covered rocks.

The lightning flashes

1…2…The thunder sounds.

They know that the electrified streams of light are not far away

The two hope, no not hope; wish that they will be safe.

Amongst the chaos, they hear a low growl.

With one flash of light, there is revealed a creature.

A monster in front of the two kids

They sit there, drenched to the bone from the cold, poison rain.

* * *

(a/n)- don't yell at me!! Kuurio wanted Orochimaru to be the monster but I had to be vague…meh. Tell her to stop yelling!! =v.v=

* * *

**(C) Maiko Sota 2010**


	4. Betryal

Chapter 4: Betrayal

* * *

The flash of light struck the ground between the two kids and the beast.

The creature then fled to the bushes and ran till he couldn't run anymore.

When the two we're safe, the raven blamed the sparrow for everything that happened to them.

The dark haired raven turned to leave the other behind

The blonde sparrow didn't want the raven to leave.

The sparrow tried to stop the other, but the raven struck the sparrow down.

"I'm…sorry" The raven said, while walking through the bushes

Leaving the sparrow in the mud and rain

* * *

(A/N)- Maiko: The smells of vomit and death have been hanging around me all day…

Kuurio: Maiko, what does death smell like??

Maiko: I don't know!! Weird!!! *break down over phone, followed by a lot of coughing*

* * *

**(C) Maiko Sota 2010**


	5. Gone

Chapter 5: Gone

* * *

How, how could he leave me here?

He left me in the rain to cry.

He is a raven, a truly evil raven.

I want to see him, just one more time.

To feel his hands on mine; sitting under the stars and dream with my dear sweet raven.

If that could happen then I could leave this world peacefully, but for now, I must find him.

Find the bird that has flown away from me

Oh raven, I need you here by my side.

To comfort me when the thunder and lightning come…

And to be by my side; holding me tight in your arms.

He is gone.

My dear sweet raven…is gone.

* * *

(A/N)- Loud happy music!! This is a sad story!! And there's happy music!! Uwahhh! It's Hannah Montanna!! No!!

(Random moment, I believe it was party in the u.s.a, when I was writing this.)

* * *

**(C) Maiko Sota 2010**


End file.
